Three Words
by TheDoloresSuicides
Summary: Life isn't fair for Sakura. Jobless, Parentless and Lonely, she struggles to cope with her life in the busy city of Tokyo. But when she gets saved by a brutal attack, and is employed by 12 handsome men, will sparks fly? SakuraxMulti. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura stared at her reflection and sighed, feeling annoyed and tired at the same time. Today had been an awfully busy day, she had just got fired from the cafe and was now currently jobless. How she could manage to the pay the bills, she did not know and as Sakura searched the web for any kind of job, she knew she was growing desperate with worry. What if she was jobless? and then homeless? the thought sent shivers down Sakura's spine as she thought of having a career in those nasty whore houses and make a living by doing a sinful act. Sakura would never do that,  
no matter how low she would sink, she would never bring herself to prostitution. It was disgusting and filthy.

Ever since her father had left her with nothing at the age of 12, and Sakura had went to an orphanage and was now old enough to have her own run-down apartment in the worst neighbour hood, life had been difficult for her especially when her mother died due to the living conditions. Sakura could never full fill her dream of becoming a doctor, she did not have enough money to pay the tuition and there was a 99 percent chance of her failing the scholarship exams. It was so not fair, the only friends she knew-A.K.A Ino-was living a pretty normal life as a 18 year old girl, ready to discover herself in university. But Sakura never got to knew that sort of happiness, and it had haunted her forever.

Sakura saw a job availiable as a maid and her brow rose with interest. The payment was quite high for a maid that cleaned and did the laundry, and as Sakura placed the contact number in her notepad and shut the laptop, she went to her bed and flopped on the soft mattress, sighing. It was incredibly hard to find a job nowadays, seeing the ones that were taken or the ones that were elusive. Sakura rolled to her side and closed her side for a breif second, before opening them again and grabbing her phone to dial the number. She pressed the phone to her ear, hoping somebody would pick up.

"Uchiha Residence, how may I help you?" a clear voice said.

"Yeah, I'm here to apply as the maid? I saw you-

"Sorry, the jobs been taken. I'll call you again when there is another job here" she said and hung up. Sakura sat there, her mouth dropping open and tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Just when she thought she had landed a job! she thought angrily as she scribbled the number from her notepad in fury. Life is so not fair, Sakura thought as she put on her coat and shoes, heading outside to get some fresh air. She needed it badly.

XXXXXXX

The park was unusually quiet and empty, except for Sakura who sat on the swing, idly kicking the stone. What was she going to do now? Her landlord would probably kick her out and she'd be left homeless, and she could stay at Ino's for a while but she had to find her own place, she couldn't live on Ino's couch forever. Sakura decided not to lose hope and she stood up, heading to the nearest train station to head for central Tokyo, where she would hopefully find a job.

Tokyo was as busy as ever, vending stalls, cars, tall glass buildings and a mixture of different individuals. Sakura walked on the pavement, occasionally bumping shoulders with people since there was no space at all to move. She paused for a second, checking her wallet for loose change and smiled. At least she could afford a drink, she thought dryly as she entered the cafe. There were only three people in the booths, drinking and eating. Sakura saw a couple in the corner and decided to ignore their happiness, since it would make her more misreable than she was. She sat down on a booth, close to the heater so she could eventually warm up.

"Can I help you miss?" a waitress said with a cheerful smile. Sakura nodded and ordered a cup of tea and took off her coat, placing it aside to reveal a white, clean shirt with a loose black jumper and skinny red jeans. Minutes later, the tea arrived and Sakura paid in advance and drank her tea, smiling at the warm sensation. It was moments like these she treasured dearly. The cafe door opened and a blast of cold air came in, Sakura glanced at the new customers and her eyes widened. A tall, handsome man with bright red hair and jade eyes that had thick, black eyeliner around it entered, wearing an expensive suit and a battered suitcase in hand. The man meet her gaze and frowned, sitting down on a booth away from her. Sakura scowled at his rudeness and drank her tea, when her phone rang.

"Sakura, Ino's in trouble-she's at the hospital" Shikamaru said worriedly. Sakura's eyes widened and she promised Ino's boyfriend she'd be there as soon as she can. Sakura hurriedly drank her tea and buttoned up her coat, opening the cafe door. She was about to flag down a taxi when dirty hands pulled her to a dark alleyway. Sakura's screams were blocked by his hands as the stranger ruthlessly tried to take off her jumper. Then, the man was punched in the face by another stranger and Sakura breathed heavily, trying to sink in what had happened.  
When she realized the filthy man had tried to rape her, she vomited and staggered a few steps back, tears running down her face. Sakura was about to break into a run, when she realized her saviour was still there.

"Thank you so much, how can I repay you?" Sakura asked, breathless. The man walked away from the shadows and Sakura realized it was the mysterious man in the cafe who had frowned at her. She watched as the man shook his head and walk away from Sakura, hands stuffed down his pockets. Sakura stood there for a moment, and she walked away, flagging down a taxi and heading for her destination-  
her mind still wondering about her hero. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura hurriedly entered the doors of the hospital, running to the reception area. She saw Shikamaru from the corner of her eye and approached him, and as Ino's boyfriend lifted his gaze to reveal a red face, puffy cheeks and weary eyes, Sakura realized he had been crying and felt sympathy for the poor guy. She sat down and nudged Shikamaru, who nodded in awknoledgement to the pink haired girl who sat in front of him, looking like she wanted an explanation.

"She got hit by a drunk driver" Shikamaru whispered, placing his face in his hands. Sakura gripped her shirt and sighed, feeling tears come rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them away hastily before Shikamaru could see, and stood up, heading towards the receptionist. Before she could, Shikamaru grabbed her wrist and she stopped, turning away to face him. He shook his head and ran a finger through his hair.

"No use, they won't let us see her" he said. Sakura paused for a moment, before sitting down. So much had happened today, she got fired, forced to look for a job, nearly got raped, got saved and now-Ino was in the hospital bed, lingering between life and death. She felt a hot rush of tears come streaming down her face and did not do anything to stop them, she was so tired of being hurt and being constantly tormented on how pathetic her life was. Ino didn't deserve that, she had an amazing life with kind parents, she was on her way to become a photographer-and then this happened, ruining her chances. It should be me in that bed, Sakura thought bitterly. Shikamaru took out a bottle of water and drank it, sighing and placing it on the coffee table, sighing and running his hands in his messy, tangled locks. Sakura glanced at the boy and sighed, placing her hand agaisnt his shaky one.

"It's okay Shika, she'll be okay" Sakura said in a wobbly voice. She hoped she could believe in that, but as 3 extremely long hours passed, a heart broken Shikamaru and a broken Sakura left the hospital, without the bubbly, beautiful Ino with them. Sakura fell to the ground in front of the house, crying and shaking violently. It wasn't fair, she thought as she walked to the train station with wobbly legs, life is never fair for Haruno Sakura.

XXXXX

Sakura rolled to one side and blinked her bleary, tired eyes and swung her legs to the side, standing up and walking to the bathroom, where she threw up in the toilet. She slumped to the floor, crying and sobbing as she stared at the alcohol bottles rolling around the dirty, bathroom floor. She grabbed her phone and dialed Ino's number, clutching the phone close to her ear just to hear her voice.

"Hey! This is Ino, leave a mess-"

There was a beep. Sakura repeated it over and over again, until she couldn't take it anymore and sobbed harder, her shoulders trembling violently. Sakura ran her fingers through her pink locks, and stood up, clenching her fist. She slammed the door behind him, clutching the jacket to her chest as she flagged down a taxi. She was so tired of being useless, so tired of being unperfect and so tired of living her life-it was time to pick up the pieces and put her life back together, even though it was near to the impossible. The taxi stopped in front of a job centre, and Sakura entered the place to see tired people, already starting their night shifts with their mugs of coffees in their fingers, yawning and their clothes crumpled. Sakura approached the receptionist.

"Hey, I'm here to find-"

"Yeah, yeah. Grab a ticket and wait" she said, rudely interrupting her. Sakura clenched her fist and took the ticket, sitting down on a wooden chair near the window. She sighed, and after approximately three whole hours, the job centre was closed and they kicked out an angry and confused Sakura. She sobbed and fell to the ground, leaning agaisnt the brick wall. Rain pattered down and nestled in her hair, and she sighed, standing up.

What was the point of trying to fix your life when people couldn't even help you?

Sakura took out a cigarette with trembling hands and lit it, puffing out grey rings. The world seemed dim and grey and bleak for Sakura, and it would countinue like this-forever and forever. Sakura finished the cigarette and tossed it aside, and it sizzled in the puddle before eventually dying out. She sighed and threw her head back, feeling tears of frustration trickle down her cheeks. She wasn't a smoker, but when she did smoke-it was to brush the pain away.

And right now, she needed a fucking thousand cigarettes to fill in the vacancy in her heart, where Ino swiftly dissappeared from.

A shadowy figure appeared, and Sakura felt fear spread across her chest like wildfire. It turned out to be a tall man, with broad shoulders and messy blonde hair with sapphire blue eyes, staring at her with curiosity. He slowly approached her, and grinned at her.

"Hey, what's up, you look upset" he said gently. Sakura gave him a blank stare, and suddenly bursted into tears. Was this some kind of sick joke? she thought, reaching out for another cigarette. She stared at his eyes, and noticed that agaisnt the black, bleak backdrop-his eyes shone so brightly like lights. He took the cigarette from her lips, and she growled.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sakura cried, her chest rising and falling. The man seemed startled and apolagized, taking out a handful of cash as an apology. Sakura stared at it with wide eyes, that money alone could make her move into a better apartment, with a cleaner life and a fresh new start. Sakura looked away, her fingers wanting to snatch the cash away and run away back to her apartment.

"You'll make this much if you become mine and some others secretary" he said kindly, placing the cash in her hands. Sakura stared at it with a doumbfounded expression before laughing.

"I live in the worst neighbourhood in Tokyo, in a fucking dirty apartment and I am jobless and parentless. Of course I'll take the fucking offer!" Sakura said. The man raised a brow at her introduction, and watched the girl write her number on a thin piece of crumpled paper and stuffed it down his breast pocket.

"Call me...boss" Sakura said, smirking and walked away, feeling the rain trickle down her kneck and down her chest. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura nervously entered the shop, feeling the stares burning behind her back. Here she was, in a shop buying some new clothes for her first day at her new job tomorrow, with the mysterious guy's cash in her pockets and feeling emmbarrased at the same time. She felt so out of place, a dirty doll amongst high class, succesful buisness women and men. Sakura approached the women's section, fingering the expensive cloth beneath her fingers. Sakura wanted a couple of new clothes for her new job, and as she exited the shop with three shopping bags, heading for the nearest cafe, she seemed satisfied with her purchases. In the end, she bought six pencil skirts, three black tights, five modest four inch heels, four blouses and three jumpers-she wanted to look casual yet proffesional, that's why she didn't opt for the blazer and the sharp pantsuit, thinking she'd look ridicolous in it with her hair. This was the time to set things right, the time to start a fresh, new life with a good, solid career Sakura thought as she sipped the tea. The thought of her, typing in the computer and arranging confrence calls seemed so exciting for Sakura, even though it was hard work. Her phone rang and she jumped, taking it out.

"Is this the girl I meet yesterday?" the familiar voice of the kind man Sakura meet filled her head with memories, and she smiled at his kindness.

"Yeah, Haruno Sakura" Sakura replied, sipping the tea before standing up, grabbing her shopping bags as she walked towards the nearest train station. A train came past, and the steel doors opened and Sakura entered, sitting down on a seat next to the window. She placed the shopping bags carefully behind her legs, afraid somebody might snatch it away if she was careless.

"Meet me tomorrow, 7:35 tomorrow in front of the Kage building. Can't wait to see you again" he said, before hanging up. Sakura's eyes widened at the mention of the Kage building, and a face appeared in her mind. Kage building, the official headquarters for the twelve billionaires who ran a massive company, worth billions and billions of yen. The man couldn't possibly be, the Uzumaki Naruto can he? Sakura thought weakly as she felt her knees wobble.

This was a lesson she was going to have to learn: Never accept jobs from strangers.

XXXX

Sakura felt the shrill of the alarm clock and sat up, her face full of excitement. Today was her first day at her new job! Sakura thought, squeling as she brushed her teeth and took a hot shower. Yesterday, it had taken her one hour deciding on what to wear and in the end, she opted for a blouse, a V neck jumper and a pencil skirt with tights and four inch heels, deciding it looked perfect on her. As she quickly changed and brushed her hair, deciding to let it loose, Sakura wore her cream coloured trench coat and swung the satchel over her, which was full of new stationary equipment like high lighters and note pads and her precious MP3 player with her headphones in case she needed a boost, and her wallet. Sakura went inside the train, her knees wobbling with excitement as she approached nearer and nearer to the building. Soon, she arrived and stood in front of the Kage building, her eyes filled with awe and admiration. The building was full of thick cornicing, french windows with a tall, solid structure and in a very high class destination. Full of lavishly dressed ladies and handsome men living in tall mansions, or hanging out in their cafe society in the expensive cafes, it made Sakura feel shy and out of place in this glamourous place. A SUV rode and parked right behind her, and Sakura turned around, noticing the surprised looks the other people gave. Out came the man who called Sakura yesterday, and he grinned at her like a child.

"Haruno-san! Sorry if I'm a bit late. Stuck in traffic" he said, smiling warmly. Sakura smiled and allowed him to escort her inside the building, gaping at the extravagant furnishings and the gilded mirrors and the soft carpets. Is this the sort of work environment? Sakura thought as they entered an elavator. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm really thankful that you hired me" Sakura said, blushing. Naruto grinned and the doors opened, and they entered a long corridor until they reached the main office. Sakura looked at the main office, rather shocked at the interior. In the middle, there was a long table with twelve seats, currently empty, a diamond chandelier in the high ceiling and a fireplace with tall french windows and a thick, soft carpet and expensive oil paintings. Naruto then led her to the next room, where it was smaller and was made for one person. It had a wooden table, with a black leather chair and shelves on the wall, with tall windows behind the table and a white rug on the carpet. Sakura relaxed, grateful she didn't have to work in a lavish office, and she noticed a coffee maker and squeled with delight, ignoring the happy expression on Naruto's face.

"I'm happy you like it. I bought it for you" he said shyly, running his fingers through his hair. Sakura turned around and gave him a deep bow, in which he blushed at her sudden politeness.

"Thank you, Uzumaki-san" Sakura said politely, placing her bag in the desk. She opened the curtains and a stream of light came in, making the room look airy and spacious.

"It's okay, Sakura. No need for the formal stuff" he said, and exited leaving Sakura to sort out her stuff on the shelves. She sat down on the leather chair, looking happy and amused at the same time. I'm so lucky to land a job here, she thought as she stood up, examing her new office. Soon, Naruto came back in with a thick folder and a phone. He placed it on Sakura's desk, who eyed it with curiosity.

"The phone has all the important contacts. If me and your other bosses are in a meeting, check our timetable and re-schedule our appointments etc" Naruto said. Sakura nodded, taking in the information carefully. She was in an upper class environment now, she thought, she needed to pull herself together and make a good, first impression. Naruto then instructed her to stamp the files, date them and arrange them carefully. As she got to work, Naruto hovered around the door and turned around.

"If theres anything you need, I'll be next door" he said cheerfully, and shut the door behind him.

Fresh start, new life, new job-don't mess this up Sakura, she thought as she stamped the files. 


End file.
